


don't see a life without you

by jeonwonu (whatabeautifulday)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk read at your own risk, meanie needs to be together forever, wonu's bedroom eyes needs to be a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabeautifulday/pseuds/jeonwonu
Summary: Wonwoo thinks this is stupid, thinks this situation is extremely stupid and childish and god he should never listen to his boyfriend’s suggestions ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> said i'd not fall for anymore guy groups but here i am i'm so sorry. I'd like to blame meanie for making me fall this deep into hell. first fic for svt i hope it isn't as bad as i fear it was ;; (also that bit of italics is just a brief flashback)

 

Wonwoo thinks this is stupid, thinks this situation is extremely stupid and childish and god he should never listen to his boyfriend’s suggestions _ever_.

When does Mingyu ever come up with good suggestions anyway? 

But you can also blame him for being too weak to say no to anything Mingyu says, okay

_(It's not that he can't say no it's more like it takes a whole lot of steel in him and glaring at Mingyu while his mind tells his heart to not weaken at the pout, to actually make that 'no' count)_

He makes sure his sigh comes off as long suffering because if he can't get out of this situation, at least he can express his reluctance and petulance in the way he knows will guilt Mingyu into thinking this was a mistake. _Sometimes_. 

They were two very contrasting people, he admits. He doesn't know how they managed to live together for two years so far, but who's saying anything when he's found someone who makes him this ridiculously happy at the end of every day and fond and who sometimes makes him feel like the absolute luckiest guy on this planet? 

Sappy but true. He really hates how sentimental he can be.

He kicks Mingyu's leg under the table, aiming for his knee. Apart from flinching slightly, Mingyu is still staring at him, one hand supporting his chin as he just looks at Wonwoo and Wonwoo has never felt so unnerved in his life. 

Looking is actually putting it mildly; he's pretty sure those are bedroom eyes and _where is he learning this from_ because he knows Mingyu was actually trying to imitate him staring into space but if he looks like this while staring blankly then that's a pretty dumb and intimate look and now his thoughts are nowhere near safe to be in public with this many people surrounding him and jesus  _Mingyu you can't do this in public._

Why does he _always_ end up agreeing to ridiculous plans like " _wonu for our second year anniversary lets pretend to be each other okay?? I can imitate you extremely well do you wanna bet?"_

Not even a chance to negotiate. Fucking aries signs and their determination to have everything their way. 

Resignedly, he kicks Mingyu's knee half heartedly for the last time and clears his throat, knowing what Mingyu meant when he said "pretend to be each other." 

Half a day of talking and rambling nonsensically nonstop and breaking character a few times ( _because Mingyu laughs too loudly at whatever Wonwoo says and this makes Wonwoo laugh and they end up collapsing on each other in laughter)_ Wonwoo is so tired from talking and coming up with things to talk about and he just wants to go home and shower and fall asleep cuddling but Mingyu, predictably, has other plans. 

When his back hits brick, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to know that he was now leaning against a brick wall, he knows immediately what Mingyu is doing. _Such a sap_

He looks into Mingyu's eyes and under better lighting, he knows he'll be able to see the shape of Mingyu's eyes better but he doesn't need it to know its also full of unspoken emotions because as noisy as Mingyu is, he says it simply with _"I love you"_ but there are a thousand other things he wants to say besides that but doesn't.

Wonwoo knows this because it's exactly what he feels, except he doesn't say the words often and when he says it he feels like his emotions are stripped bare and he might cry. He doesn't, of course, but he can't shake off the feeling that one day he will and it scares him how much more he's into Mingyu than he thought he was.  

He thinks he mumbles _you're such a sap i love you_ before Mingyu has pressed him against the wall, mouth warm and hungry on his and he melts into the kiss too easily. Normally, he would flip their positions because he likes being the one securing instead of being secured (Mingyu says he just likes to stare into Mingyu's eyes in that position because he gets to be taller but Wonwoo thinks Mingyu totally doesn't know what he's talking about) but since they were taking a sentimental trip down memory lane, he lets Mingyu cage him with his arms, pulls Mingyu down lower so it's easier to glide kisses down his jaw and pretends it's two years ago all over again. 

_"I might be very into you and you need to stop eye fucking me in the school cafeteria because it makes me really want to kiss you" it comes off slightly as a question, slightly as a overloaded with emotions statement and Mingyu can't believe he's confessing in an alley with a slightly drunk Wonwoo. But he has never been a patient guy, and he's 95% sure Wonwoo's into him as well._

_Maybe Wonwoo was trying to be romantic, reciprocating the confession and all but instead of pulling Mingyu closer to him, he misses and trips on his feet, almost falling but Mingyu catches him and Wonwoo breathes out a -_

_"What the fuck"_

_They're pressed so closed to each other Wonwoo can distinctly feel the slight height difference between the both of them when he looks up into Mingyu's eyes and there's a storm of emotions in them and he blurts out the first thing that comes into his mind_

_"So when do you ever plan on carrying out the thought of kissing me?" He doesn't know how he managed to form that coherent of a sentence but Mingyu silences his thoughts with his mouth, insistent and soft on his and he feels like he could combust anytime soon._

He lets Mingyu link their pinkies all the way home, shoves Mingyu off when his arms around him gets unbearably warm and watches too fondly at how Mingyu laughs at Wonwoo's disgruntled expression. 

Wonwoo thinks a lot about how they got together, and how they've lived with each other for so long and how he still doesn't see himself living a life without Mingyu in it. 

He's pretty sure it's too early to think about the long run but whenever he thinks about Mingyu, things fall into place for him and he believes that living in the present is what really counts. Horrible anniversary ideas and all.


End file.
